


Over the Line

by Sunflower_Smile



Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Cute Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Pain, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Smile/pseuds/Sunflower_Smile
Summary: Doyoung worries about Taeyong’s worsening pain and stress while dealing with his own worry regarding their friendship and his feelings.*Tags will be updated as story progresses*
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with this series with DoTae this time 🥺 Thank you for being patient for those who asked for DoTae’s story, I hope you like it. I’ll try to update quickly, leave me your thoughts!

“Does it hurt here?” Doyoung ran his hand gently down Taeyong’s lower back. 

Taeyong only answered with a small whimper muffled into the pillow. If it wasn’t his back, it was his neck. If it wasn’t his neck, it was his knees. Something always hurt, it was inevitable and most times he could just weather through it. 

But this was a whole new type of pain. He could barely move without the area flaring up. 

Doyoung massaged lightly, afraid to make it worse, “Please go to the doctor,” He whispered. 

Taeyong didn’t say anything. His tears stained Doyoung’s pillow silently. He turned his head to the side where he could see Doyoung’s body next to him and reached out a hand to him. 

“Sorry, it’s not helping?” Doyoung asked worriedly, removing his hand from Taeyong’s back to grab his hand. 

“It helps,” Taeyong choked out, pulling Doyoung to lay down next to him. Doyoung shifted down meeting Taeyong face to face. Taeyong caressed Doyoung’s face, the worried expression permanently etched across it, “Please don’t worry.”

“How can I not?” Doyoung’s eyebrows burrowed with concern, “I can’t ignore you being in pain. Please hyung, I feel helpless.”

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong stuttered, his cries becoming more audible. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, I just want you to take care of yourself, please,” Doyoung begged. 

Taeyong only sobbed in response while Doyoung caressed his hand still resting on his cheek, letting him cry it out. 

After several minutes Taeyong’s cries died down to small shivered breaths, his tired eyes heavy and body shaking with pain. 

Doyoung didn’t know what else to do, Taeyong was always stubborn even when he physically couldn’t move anymore he’d still try to keep going. He hated seeing his best friend suffer not only from pain but from the pressure put on his shoulders by the company and public. It was too much for one person. 

“C-can I have more medicine?” Taeyong whispered hoarsely. 

Doyoung grabbed the bottle of pain pills, counting in his head how much Taeyong had already taken before measuring out the right dosage. 

“This is all you can take for the next six hours,” Doyoung sighed heavily handing Taeyong the two tablets. 

Taeyong swallowed, “We can see if I’m better in the morning, sometimes it’s just a flare up.”

“And what if it’s not?” Doyoung clenched his jaw. 

“Then… I’ll go see the trainer,” Taeyong tried to compromise. 

“No, the doctor,” Doyoung huffed. 

“Okay fine. The doctor, if I’m not better.”

Doyoung knew better than to believe that Taeyong meant it but either way, he already knew in the morning he would try his best to convince him and if he didn’t listen then he would try an intervention with other members. 

“Can you hold me?” Taeyong spoke softly, completely exhausted. 

Doyoung shifted closer, wrapping Taeyong gently in his arms, their faces close enough that the tip of their noses touched. Doyoung let his eyes flutter closed and tried to let the worry dissipate until morning at least when he was more well rested and clear headed to give Taeyong a worthy argument. 

Doyoung sighed, feeling Taeyong’s tiny breaths hit his face as they both anxiously drifted into sleep. 

~•~

Doyoung awakened to small, muffled whimpers. He stretched himself awake noticing Taeyong was whining in his sleep. 

He stroked Taeyong’s cheek gently, “Wake up,” He whispered. 

Taeyong groaned before breaking out of his sleep, eyes slow and heavy as they studied Doyoung’s face, “Cuddle with me,” he whined. 

Doyoung bit back a smile, sliding back down and pulling Taeyong close to him. Taeyong sighed and relaxed into the touch, his head falling onto Doyoung’s chest. 

They laid there together in silence for several minutes, letting their bodies fuel each other’s warmth. 

“Should we get some coffee?” Doyoung whispered into Taeyong’s scalp while threading his fingers through his hair. 

Taeyong hummed in response, making no effort to move. 

“Come on sleepy head,” Doyoung pushed gently for Taeyong to sit up, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Taeyong smiled hazily, still half asleep, “Can you put those patches on me though? I like those.”

“Yeah I’ll get em after we wash up,” Doyoung pulled at Taeyong’s hand to lead him to the bathroom so they could wash their faces and teeth. 

“I’ll start some coffee,” Taeyong chirped once they were done. 

At least he seemed to be in a better state than yesterday, Doyoung thought to himself. 

“Okay I’ll get your medicine,” Doyoung made his bed and grabbed pain patches and measured out a dose of pain pills just in case Taeyong wanted to take it with his breakfast. 

Doyoung walked to the kitchen, hearing Taeyong assure his pain was much better. He turned in to see Taeyong rubbing his lower back and Johnny and Ten seated at the counter facing him. 

“Don’t lie, you barely slept last night,” Doyoung sighed. 

He carefully placed the pain patches along Taeyong’s spine and lower back, knowing by heart now which areas were the most bothersome. 

Doyoung barely noticed the conversation droning on, his anxiety and worry overcoming him again but before he knew it Johnny had straightened his face and practically ordered Taeyong to go to the doctor. 

More shockingly, Taeyong actually said yes. It took all of Doyoung to not break down in tears, he was already preparing his mind for a fight to get Taeyong help but now he could breathe a little better knowing it was unneeded. 

Feeling the relief settle in his chest he prepared breakfast for everyone and promised Taeyong he’d accompany him to the doctor, mostly for his own peace of mind. 

The visit actually went better than Doyoung thought it would, not surprising really since his mind often wandered and expected the worst. The doctor ordered for Taeyong to take a couple of weeks of rest before attempting to practice any choreography, which would prove to be difficult since Taeyong could barely keep still and his schedule was jam packed. 

Nonetheless Doyoung was determined to help him every step of the way even if it meant he had to nag him every day. 

After x-rays, evaluating and questioning they left a bit lighter than they’d arrived. At least now there were answers, a better prescription for stronger meds, and a plan to help Taeyong get through the next comeback safely. 

After the visit they decided to spend some time at a nearby coffee shop while they waited for Taeyong’s new prescription to be filled. It actually turned out to be quite relaxing, it wasn’t full and bustling like your typical Starbucks. It was a small, warm coffee place with soft music playing from a record player near the front counter. It was like jumping into an aesthetic dream. 

“Thank you for going,” Doyoung squeezed Taeyong’s hand as they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor after their day came to a close. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Taeyong smiled softly, “And… I’m sorry I’ve been so stubborn, I know you’re just trying to help me.”

Doyoung tucked his tongue between his teeth trying to not work himself up with emotion like he often did, “Hyung… I want us to be happy, together, forever… but I know forever is impossible so I at least want us to live our dream together for as long as we can but,” Doyoung paused reminding himself to breathe and not let the tears build up, “I have dreams, or rather nightmares, that we lose you and that scares me. Not just because I want us to be a team but because we’re all a family and we need you here, _healthy_ and strong.”

Taeyong nodded solemnly, grabbing both of Doyoung’s hands in his, “I always feel like I have to be strong,” Taeyong’s voice quivered, “Even when I’m broken because that’s what they expect of me…” He exhaled a shuddered breath, “I just wanted to be strong for you guys, I’m sorry I make you worry so much. I hope you know how thankful I am that I don’t have to be so strong with you and how much you’ve helped me, even when you stay up with me or do something you might think is insignificant, it means the world to me.”

“I’m always gonna be there for you,” Doyoung laughed to keep from crying, “Even when we’re old grandpas living in a retirement home, I’m never gonna let you be alone,” Doyoung pulled Taeyong in for a hug right as the elevator doors opened welcoming them back to their floor. 

“Is it okay if we nap after I take my medicine? I have a feeling it’s gonna make me tired,” Taeyong sniffed, opening their front door. 

“We?” Doyoung raised a brow, setting Taeyong’s bags down on the kitchen counter. 

“Well I guess you don’t have to but I wanted to cuddle with you,” Taeyong shrugged, pouting sadly. 

Doyoung nearly melted, Taeyong was so cute even when he wasn’t trying to be, “We can cuddle, don’t worry,” He tucked his hooked finger under Taeyong’s chin to lift his head, leaning in to touch his forehead to his own. 

“Thanks,” Taeyong flushed light pink. 

Doyoung nodded while studying Taeyong’s medication again, making sure he understood the dosage, “Go ahead, I’m gonna put this stuff away and then I’ll come lay down with you.”

“Okay,” Taeyong chirped, hugging his stuffed bunny and turning to head to his room. 

Doyoung made sure to grab anything that he might need throughout the night since he didn’t plan on getting up unless he absolutely had to. He settled Taeyong’s meds and compression belt on his bedside table leaving the room again to also grab waters and small snacks they’d bought on their way home, mostly dried sweet potato, Taeyong’s favorite. 

Doyoung scanned the room making sure everything was within arm’s length or at least only a few steps away before he let himself sink into Taeyong’s bed, Taeyong was already halfway asleep murmuring to himself. Even so he immediately turned when he felt Doyoung’s weight next to him and dug his head into Doyoung’s chest. 

It was nothing new but it still made Doyoung’s heart skip a beat, even if he’d never admit it. 

They rode this line for years. They’d snuggle with each other, hug, cuddle, massage each other, even shower together but although it was a thin line it was never crossed. It was comfortable, they were used to things being like this. 

It’d be a lie to say neither of them thought about crossing that line but it stayed that way, as a thought. A dream. One that was not realistically ever going to be realized. At least not that they could ever guess or tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Doyoung rubbed his tired eyes trying to focus on the lyrics on the page in front of him, but it all looked blurry. He'd been at it for an hour now and his voice was tiring out. He made up his mind he was going to attempt one more recording and then head home. 

“Hey, done already?” Taeyong looked up from where he was waiting when Doyoung walked out. 

“Yeah, you waited?” Doyoung was taken aback, Taeyong had finished hours ago. 

“Yeah, I wanted to walk together,” Taeyong grinned. 

“You want me to buy you dinner don’t you?” Doyoung rolled his eyes, grabbing Taeyong’s outstretched hand. 

“If you’re offering,” Taeyong pouted, his eyes turning in, how could Doyoung say no? He was truly weak for Taeyong acting cute. Even if he tried to pretend it disgusted him. 

“Okay, but that means I get to decide our movie tonight,” Doyoung agreed. 

“Movie?” Taeyong scrunched his nose. 

“You said we’d watch a movie, don’t tell me you were planning on gaming,” Doyoung whined. 

Taeyong shifted his eyes, “There’s a tournament…”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung sighed, loosening his grip on Taeyong’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I promise,” Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s other hand, turning to face him directly. He leaned in to embrace Doyoung, his hands sliding up to circle around his neck. 

Doyoung wished he was strong enough to push Taeyong away and actually be mad at him but it was impossible. He melted into the touch instantly, the familiar warmth soothing every ache in his body and being. 

“Okay,” Doyoung smiled. 

~~~

As promotions snuck closer and closer, Doyoung made sure to keep a careful eye on Taeyong during every dance practice, it seemed almost every choreography put him in some sort of danger and it made Doyoung’s anxiety spike like crazy. 

“Mark,” Doyoung grabbed at Taeyong’s hand, “Don’t put all your weight on Taeyong’s leg when you jump.”

“I’m not,” Mark looked up innocently wide-eyed, “I’m being careful. Did I hurt you hyung?”

“No I’m fine,” Taeyong shook his head. 

“I saw you wince when he stepped,” Doyoung pointed out. 

“Sorry, I’m really trying not to put pressure. I’ll do better,” Mark scratched the back of his neck. 

“I said it’s fine,” Taeyong waved it off, rising to his feet and pulling Doyoung away to the side, “Mark isn’t doing anything wrong, please don’t make a big deal.”

“You shouldn’t have suggested this move in the first place,” Doyoung frowned, trying not to get too worked up. 

“It makes the choreography better or I wouldn’t have added it in, I know what I’m doing. Please don’t worry,” Taeyong pleaded. 

Doyoung dropped his eyes, afraid he’d get emotional if he tried to argue. 

“Look, I’ll make Mark skip it if it starts to hurt me. I promise,” Taeyong tucked his fingers under Doyoung’s chin to lift his head, “Please don’t be upset.”

“I’m not,” Doyoung blushed, Taeyong’s eyes were big and soft… and easy to get lost in if he stared for too long. 

“I’ll be careful,” Taeyong assured. 

“You still owe me by the way,” Doyoung reminded Taeyong, “We haven’t watched a movie together.”

“Okay, tonight?” Taeyong moved his fingers from Doyoung’s chin to his cheek, holding his face gently. 

Doyoung nodded softly, trying to not let his thoughts get clouded with the feeling of wanting to lean in. 

“Okay let’s finish practice,” Taeyong patted Doyoung’s head before getting back into leading the members. 

~~~

“Don’t fall asleep,” Doyoung whispered. Taeyong was barely staying awake, his heavy eyes fluttering and head cuddled into Doyoung’s side. 

“You’re so comfy though,” Taeyong mumbled, snuggling closer into Doyoung. 

“I wanted to watch with you,” Doyoung whined. 

“Sorry, I’m so tired,” Taeyong yawned as he stretched and widened his eyes, perking his head up and trying to refocus on the movie. 

Doyoung sighed, “It’s okay, don’t force yourself. We can go to sleep.”

“No let’s finish,” Taeyong tried his best to gather his energy but his tired eyes couldn’t lie. 

“Another day,” Doyoung sat up feeling the tiredness start to poke at him as well. 

“Ugh I still need to shower, will you go with me?” Taeyong pouted. 

Doyoung nearly choked wondering if he heard correctly, “W-what?”

“You wanna shower with me?” Taeyong repeated, apparently completely at ease with the idea. 

“Together?” Doyoung tried his best to keep his face from contorting with panic. 

“Yes,” Taeyong rolled his eyes impatiently. 

“Why?” 

Taeyong paused, tilting his head in thought, “Why… not?”

“Isn’t that weird?” Doyoung was baffled that Taeyong was so casual about this. 

“We’ve showered together before. What’s the big deal?” Taeyong sighed with exasperation. 

“Yeah when we had to, because our dorms had less bathrooms and more members. Because we had to cut shower time short,” Doyoung rambled as Taeyong stood. 

“Just say no if you don’t want to,” Taeyong turned unbothered and headed to the bathroom without another word. 

Doyoung stood there contemplating if he was overthinking everything. He almost ran after Taeyong but stopped himself and instead dragged his feet to the other bathroom to shower. 

The warm shower soothed the aching muscles he wasn’t even aware he had and perfectly relaxed him for a good night’s rest.

He walked back to his room to see a pouting Taeyong sitting in his bed, hair wet and freshly showered as well. 

“So it’s not that you didn’t want to shower at all but you just didn’t want to take a shower with me,” Taeyong stated, puppy dog eyes twinkling with a hint of hurt. 

Doyoung laughed, shaking his head, “It’s not that hyung, I just didn’t want it to be weird.”

“Why would it be weird?” Taeyong crossed his arms looking like a baby instead of intimidating. 

“I don’t know I guess because it’s been a while since I shared a shower with anyone. I’m used to being by myself,” Doyoung shrugged. 

“Oh,” Taeyong relaxed his arms, probably reminiscing on how he gushed to Doyoung about SuperM’s shared shower stories. 

“Are you gonna sleep in my bed again?” Doyoung smiled at how snuggled up Taeyong already was. 

“Is it okay?” Taeyong tucked his lips in. 

“Of course, you want a massage?” 

“No no I’m okay, thank you,” Taeyong lied terribly. 

“Turn around,” Doyoung sighed. 

“I said I’m fine,” Taeyong whined. 

“Turn around,” Doyoung repeated, more firm this time. 

Taeyong groaned but laid on his stomach nonetheless, laying his head on the pillow and tucking his arms underneath it. 

Doyoung grabbed the lotion and climbed carefully over Taeyong, lifting his shirt up and pressing gently and massaging the knots out of Taeyong’s back. He knew the spots like the back of his hand by now. 

After ten minutes Taeyong reached behind him grabbing Doyoung’s hand to snap him out of his routine, “That’s good, cuddles please.”

Doyoung bit back a smile, settling into bed and wrapping himself up with the blankets and Taeyong’s body. 

“Hmmm so comfy,” Taeyong sighed with relief grabbing Doyoung’s hand to place a gentle kiss on his palm, “Thank you.”

Doyoung almost instinctively snatched his hand away but caught himself before he did. It’s not like he didn’t like Taeyong kissing him, it was just surprising. 

“I love you,” Doyoung blurted out, biting the inside of his cheek as he did hoping Taeyong wouldn’t push away. 

And he didn’t, his eyes were closed already and he sighed in response, “Love you too Doyoungie.”

They snuggled closer, still riding dangerously close to the edge of the line they were always on. 

It’s comfortable like this, Doyoung thought, other people may warn to not dangle so close to the edge but they were experts by now. Years of teetering, there’s no way they could ruin it after all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Doyoung was zoning out staring at Taeyong so intensely without even realizing. The words Taeyong had shared earlier while filming their “To You” series for their channel echoing in his head. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Taeyong wiped at nothing on his cheek catching Doyoung’s intense gaze. 

“No, I was just thinking,” Doyoung dropped his eyes trying to shake himself out of his deep thoughts. 

“About what?” Taeyong shifted closer. They were back home, draped lazily on the floor of their living room. 

“Did you really mean all that? What you said earlier in the video?” Doyoung bit his tongue, studying Taeyong as he rolled over to sit up. 

“Of course I did, and even more than that,” Taeyong scooched closer to where Doyoung was seated on the floor with his back leaning on the couch, touching shoulders. 

“More?” Doyoung cocked his head. 

“I think I could have talked forever but I wanted to at least tell you the most important things I’ve thought about,” Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s hand, squeezing it lightly. 

“You said I’m strong… but I’m really not,” Doyoung swallowed in a shaky breath, “I feel a lot more like that glass you talked about, like one day I’m going to break.”

“But you’ve been so strong all this time, even when you’ve been broken down. Just continuing to keep going is what makes you strong. That’s why I said what I said about how you care about others more than yourself sometimes and how I wish you would be encouraged because you deserve so much love, Doyoung. I really mean that. You’ve been the reason I could get through so many hard days and I want to be that for you too,” Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s face gently to look into his eyes, “You’re so precious and important to me, let me be there for you too please.”

“You really mean that?” Doyoung’s eyes sparkled and his voice quivered with the question. Staring into Taeyong’s big puppy eyes felt like falling into a dark hole with no end, too easy to get lost in. 

“Of course, I meant every word I said then and everything I’m saying now,” Taeyong leaned forward, closing his eyes as their foreheads touched and Doyoung nearly lost his breath, “All this time we’ve been beside each other, I hope you know you can lean on me and we can overcome anything together… I love you so much.”

The tears Doyoung was trying so hard to keep in were now steadily trickling down his face. He may have kept it together when he was on camera but here with just the two of them there was no barrier holding him back from being completely vulnerable. 

“I love you too,” Doyoung sniffed, his voice still shaking, “I’m scared to tell you how much I need you.”

Taeyong bit his lip to keep it from quivering, their foreheads still touching and thumbs stroking Doyoung’s cheeks, “Please don’t be scared, I feel like I need you way more than that you need me,” Taeyong shook his head. 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Doyoung searched Taeyong’s eyes. 

Taeyong stared back and Doyoung felt himself start to slip dangerously close for the first time in a long time. The words were on the tip of his tongue. If he moved two centimeters forward his lips would brush against Taeyong’s. Just the thought of discovering what Taeyong’s lips felt like made him shiver, the temptation of it felt forbidden. 

“It is,” Taeyong whispered, his voice was quiet but it still jolted Doyoung awake from his daydream trying to remember what they were even talking about, “It’s very possible, I can barely function without you,” Taeyong giggled. 

Doyoung stuttered a laugh to bring himself back to reality, tearing his eyes from Taeyong’s easy-to-fall-in-love-with gaze. 

“Speaking of, do you want a massage?” Doyoung offered. 

Taeyong shook his head, “I want a soothing bubble bath and some wine.”

“Hyung, you can’t drink with your medication,” Doyoung sighed, shooting Taeyong an apologetic glance. 

“I know,” Taeyong pouted, “I’m just saying that’s what I want.”

“How about I make you a bubble bath and some hot chocolate and you can put some relaxing music and candles?”

“You’re gonna join me?” Taeyong smiled, scrunching his face with excitement. 

“Um-,” Doyoung laughed nervously, “The bathtub is kind of small…”

“Please?” Taeyong was good at getting his way whenever he made those eyes, how could Doyoung not give in?

“Okay,” Doyoung folded. 

Taeyong clapped happily, practically skipping to the bathroom and waiting for Doyoung to follow. Doyoung grabbed all the necessary things for the best bubble bath he could work up and worked diligently to create the perfect amount of bubbles, knowing it would make Taeyong happy like the little kid he is. 

“I brought a couple of bath bombs you could throw in there if you want, I know you love playing with colorful things,” Doyoung chuckled, thoroughly amused at how excited Taeyong was. 

“Are you making fun of me?” Taeyong crossed his arms. 

“I’m not,” Doyoung smiled, pinching Taeyong’s cheek as he frowned. 

“Can we go in now?” Taeyong hopped impatiently. 

“Yep,” Doyoung swallowed watching Taeyong shamelessly undress, glancing back at his own clothes taking his time to take his off out of shyness meanwhile Taeyong was already submerged in the bath quite content. 

“What are you doing?” Taeyong put his hand out to stop Doyoung. 

“What? I’m getting in,” Doyoung paused. 

“With your boxers on?” Taeyong shot him a judging look. 

“I- don’t look at me then,” Doyoung held the hem of his underwear waiting for Taeyong to look away. He rolled his eyes but complied, covering his eyes with his hands. 

“You’re so weird,” Taeyong hummed, sinking in lower to where only his head was above the water. Which was a cute sight but Doyoung was holding his breath trying not to move knowing the limited space would mean they’d feel each other easily if either shifted slightly. 

“It’s weird to take bubble baths with your friends,” Doyoung shook his head amazed that Taeyong was so unbothered. 

“I thought you always wanted to be by my side,” Taeyong teased, brushing his leg against Doyoung’s. 

“Metaphorically, not naked in a bathtub,” Doyoung tried to joke but his throat was unusually dry. 

“If it really bothers you, you can leave,” Taeyong sighed, waving his hands in the water playfully. 

“It doesn’t bother me,” Doyoung tried to sink lower to cover his reddening cheeks, “I’m just shy.”

“We’re best friends, what’s there to be shy about? I’ve seen just about everything,” Taeyong closed his eyes laying his head back on the edge of the tub. 

“Not everything,” Doyoung whispered. 

“I’ve definitely seen your dick before if that’s what you mean,” Taeyong laughed rolling his eyes, playing with the bubbles again. 

Doyoung’s face burned as he actively avoided eye contact and played with the bubbles near his head. 

The next fifteen minutes felt like an hour, eventually he couldn’t sit there anymore without bursting out of his skin so Doyoung climbed out and escaped to his room to change into his pajamas leaving Taeyong to indulge in the bath on his own. 

Doyoung snuggled himself comfortably in his bed, his eyes getting heavy. It must’ve been twenty more minutes before Taeyong tiptoed into the room, fully dressed now and cozied himself into Doyoung’s side. 

“Did you enjoy your bath?” Doyoung asked sleepily. 

“Yeah but I wish you stayed the whole time,” Taeyong dug his head into Doyoung’s armpit, his arm thrown over Doyoung’s torso. 

“Sorry, I was getting overheated,” Doyoung was too tired to think of a good excuse. 

“Liar,” Taeyong poked Doyoung’s cheek to get him to face him. 

“I just don’t like baths, okay?” Doyoung groaned wanting for Taeyong to just drop it already. 

“Are you sure it was the bath you didn’t like? You practically moved a mile away every time we bumped legs,” Taeyong sounded tired too but he was committed to his questioning. 

“Because I was one second away from getting hard,” Doyoung thought. Except he said it out loud, only realizing when Taeyong stopped his typical fidgeting, frozen in place untucking his face and looking at Doyoung with the most shocked expression of his life. 

“ _What?_ ” Taeyong squeaked. 

Doyoung felt his whole body lock up as he went numb and he willed with everything inside of him that he could simply pass away in that moment. He laid there unmoving and shutting his eyes tightly hoping Taeyong would just take the hint and pretend he never said that or maybe he could disappear into thin air and cease to exist from the pure embarrassment. 

But Taeyong clearly wanted to see Doyoung die of a panic attack since he refused to let it go, “What did you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry my updates are so slow I’ve been dealing with some mental strain and pain. Hopefully the quality is not too bad and you guys enjoy ❤️


End file.
